Experiment
ExperimentDenscombe, M. s.74, 2014 Ett experiment är en empirisk undersökning under kontrollerade förhållanden utformade för att undersöka egenskaper hos, och förhållanden mellan, specifika faktorer. Poängen med att genomföra ett experiment är för att isolera individuella faktorer och observera dess effekt i detalj. Syftet är att upptäcka nya relationer eller egenskaper associerade med saken som undersöks. Eller för att testa existerande teorier. Denna definition är en idealiserad bild av sättet som experiment är utförda men fångar ändå essensen och involverar de tre sakerna som ligger i hjärtat av experiment i ”social research”. Kontroller: Experiment involverar manipulationen av variabler. Forskaren/the researcher behöver identifiera faktorer som är significant och sedan introducera eller exkludera dem från situationen så att deras effekt kan bli observerat. Empirisk observation och mätning: Experiment kan grunda/luta sig på empirisk observation av ändringar som sker till följd av potentiella relevanta faktorer. De kan också involvera precisa mätningar av förändringarna som observerats. Identifikation och causal factors: Introduktionen eller exklusionen av faktorer till eller ifrån situationen möjliggör för the researcher att pinplint (peka på) vilka faktorer som faktiskt orsakar utgången som sker. ''När ska man använda ett experiment?Denscombe, M. s.74-75, 2014 Det finns fem villkor som ska uppfyllas för att det ska anses att experiment är en passade forskningsstrategi. # Det ska ske en förklarande undersökning snarare än en utforskande undersökning (Explanatory vs exploratory). Man ska alltså söka svar på frågan ”Varför händer x?” och ”Hur är det kopplat?” # The research ska ske på en ganska bra och etablerad grund av kunskap om ämnet för att det ska undersökas. Ämnet ska inte bara väljas utan noga granskas för att man vet att det är relevant och viktigt. # Med punkt två som utgångsläge ska befintlig kunskap om ämnet tillåta frågor att ta form till en hypotes. # De typer av observationer och mätningstekniker som används i experiment innebär att de ofta är associerade med kvantitativ data. Eftersom experiment förlitar sig på kontrollerade variabler och på försiktiga mätningar av förändringar som sker under experimentet så kan de producera data som är numerisk och således också statistisk analys. # Designen av experiment kräver möjligheten att implementera kontroll över de faktorer som ska studeras. I naturliga experiment stämmer dock inte detta men i andra former av experiment behöver the researcher ha kapacitet, auktoritet och resurser att manipulera relevanta variabler. 'Typer av experimentDenscombe, M. s.75-76, 2014 Laboratorieexperiment Laboratorier är syftesanpassade kontexter. Ofta en begränsad yta (byggnad eller lokal) som är planerade ändamålsenligt för att hjälpa att insamla data från en specifik faktor kopplat till experimentet. Ofta används specialiserad utrustning eller (facilities) för att hjälpa the researchers att få detaljerad data om fenomenet de studerar. Fältexperiment: Tar plats utanför laboratoriet. De är utförda ”i fält” såsom på fabriker, kontor, skolor och sjukhus. Sådana miljöer är inte konstgjorda för undersökningens syfte men de tillåter researchers att manipulera vissa nyckelvariabler och fokuserar på att mäta påverkan av en ny specifik faktor som introduceras i miljön. En sådan faktor kan vara en ny procedur, en ny regel eller annat specifikt initiativ som har satts in till följd av en ny policy eller introduktion av ett nytt program. Fältexperimentet involverar en systematisk utvärdering av en ny faktor med syfte att ta reda på huruvida introduktionen av den nya variabeln har inneburit de förändringar som man förutspått. Slumpmässiga kontrollerade experiment: Är en typ av fältexperiment i vilken effekterna av specifika behandlingar är mätta i försök som involverar jämförelser mellan experimentgrupper och kontrollgrupper. Slumpmässig placering i dessa grupper utförs för att säkerställa att det inte är några skillnader mellan de två. SKE är ansedda ha bra standard för research design i den medicinska och hälsosfären som handlar med kliniska studier av ny läkemedel och andra hälso-interventions. Är en tillvägagångssätt att föredra för the ”evidence-based movement” i vilket detta representerar det mest vetenskapliga sättet att genomföra en undersökning. Naturliga experiment: Naturliga experiment tar till vara på händelser och omständigheter som uppstår naturligt i det vardagliga livet vilket ger the researchers en möjlighet att observera effekterna av en viss variabel och förklara orsaken till det specifika fenomenet. När researchers rör sig utanför laboratorier för att samla data i en mer naturlig omgivning är det mer troligt att de får göra avkall på deras förmåga att kontrollera variablerna. Precis som meteorloger förlitar de sig på att observera händelser som sker under omständigheter som de själva inte kontrollerar. Så, istället för att manipulera en liknande situation tar man tillvara på naturliga händelser, situationer i vilken de kan se möjligheterna i att observera och mäta påverkan av den isolerade variabeln genom omständigheter precis som de händer, utan att skapa en konstgjord miljö eller ta in artificiella artefakter. Retrospektiva experiment: Dessa experiment börjar med effekten och the researcher går bakåt i tiden och försöker reda ut vilken/vilka faktorer som möjligen kan ha orsakat denna utgången. T.ex jämföra två personer med liknande uppväxt och familjeförhållanden osv men varav den ena suttit i fängelse vid en tidpunkt. Hur ser deras liv ut? Vad kan ha varit orsaken till att det finns någon skillnad. ''Observationseffekten''Denscombe, M. s.76-77, 2014 När man gör experiment med människor finns det tre problem som uppstår som inte hade skett om det utförts på växter, kemikalier eller naturliga material. När man studerar människor behöver man ha tre saker i åtanke # Människor reagerar till kunskapen att de är observerade. # Deltagande i experiment kan potentiellt skada människor. # Experiment kanske involverar konstgjorda miljöer som skiljer sig från den verkliga världen. När människor blir medvetna om att de är i fokus för forskning eller undersökning av beteende är det en stor sannolikhet att de beter sig annorlunda från vad de normalt hade gjort. Det finns saker man kan göra för att komma förbi observationseffekten. Man kan t.ex. göra gömda observationer bakom ett spegelglas. Om människor inte inser att dom är observerade så borde deras beteende inte påverkas. Eller så kan man hemlighålla syftet med experimentet för att undvika beteendeändringar. Man kan även ”lura” deltagarna att tro att det handlar om något annat för att inte påverka det beteendet man ska studera. Båda dessa, alltså hemliga observationer och dolda syften lyfter etiska problem och behöver övervägas noga innan det utförs. Exempel: Milgram. ''Samband och variabler''Denscombe, M. s.78, 2014 Experiment handlar generellt sett om att fastställa orsaken bakom förändringar som inträffar/händer med saken som blir studerad. Det räcker inte med att bevisa att två saker är kopplade till varandra; att de alltid sker under samma tid eller i sekvens. Däremot är det användbart att veta om dessa relationer då experiment ofta har som mål att ta reda på vilken av faktorerna som är orsak. Detta kräver distinktion mellan beroende och oberoende variabler. Det är viktigt att the researcher har en klar idé av vilken som är vilken och strukturerar upp experimentet på ett sätt som ger resultat som visar på skillnaden mellan dessa två olika typer av variabler. * Den oberoende variabeln är den som har påverkan på den beroende variabeln. Dess storlek, nummer, struktur, volym eller vad som nu finns per automatik och inte är skyldig den andra variabeln något. En förändring hos den oberoende variabeln påverkar den beroende variabeln. * Den beroende variabeln är faktorn som ändras som ett resultat av ändringar på den oberoende variabeln. Den bokstavligen talat förlitar sig på den oberoende variabeln. Alla ändringar på den beroende variabeln påverkar inte den oberoende variabeln. ''Användning av kontroller'''Denscombe, M. s.78, 2014 När man utför ett experiment är målet att visa att en beroende faktor svarar på ändringar på den oberoende faktorn. För att gör asetta behöver the researcher vara säker på att det definitivt var den faktorn som verkligen var orsaken. Detta kräver att man kontrollerar variablerna. # Introducera en ny faktor: Det mest raka sättet att isolera påverkan av en variabel är att introducera det medan man håller alla andra faktorer på samma nivå. Under dessa omständigheter är det möjligt att peka ut (pinpoint) den påverkan som den nya faktorn har på de övriga faktorerna. # Ta bort faktorn från experimentet: Istället för att introducera en ny faktor till en situation kan man ibland finna det lättare att ta bort en faktor. T.ex vid en studie på barns påverkan av socker kan man testa att ta bort socker ur dieten för att se beteendeändringar. Om alla andra faktorer är densamma är det en logisk slutsats att en eventuell förändring sker pga uteslutandes av den borttagna faktorn. # Håll faktorn konstant: Inom social forskning finns det många nyckelvariabler i form av attribut som inte kan tas bort från ekvationen genom att eliminera dom, t.ex inkomst, ålder, vikt osv. Däremot kan de kontrolleras genom att hålla dessa konstanta. För att förhindra att faktorn har en oönskad inverkan på experimentets resultat kan the researcher skapa en situation där alla deltagare har samma inkomst eller samma vikt. Observerade resultat från experimentet kan härledas till att komma från en annan faktor annat än vikt eller lön. KontrollgrupperDenscombe, M. s.79-81, 2014 Användningen av en kontrollgrupp följer en enkel logik. Den säger att om kontrollgruppen och experimentgruppen är identiska vid början av experimentet, sedan introducerar man en specifik variabel till experimentgruppen men inte kontrollgruppen, om det vid slutet av experimentet finns en skillnad mellan de två grupperna så beror det på att den introducerade variabeln är orsaken. Det är ju trots allt den enda skillnaden mellan grupperna. ''Fördelning till grupper '' Användning av kontrollgrupper utesluter alternativa förklaringar för observerade skillnader mellan grupperna efter testet. Detta stämmer dock bara om vi kan vara säkra på att ingen skillnad mellan de som är i experimentgruppen och kontrollgruppen; de ska alltså vid början av experimentet vara likadana (t.ex antal, könsfördelning, ålder, bakgrund, hälsotillstånd, beroende på vad det är man ska testa). BlindtesterDenscombe, M. s.81-82, 2014 En faktor som inte elimineras vid användning av kontrollgrupper är deltagarnas kunskap om att de har blivit tilldelade en plats i kontrollgruppen eller experimentgruppen. Observationseffekten kommer här in i form av att deltagaren som vet att man hamnat i experimentgruppen förväntar sig att något kommer att ändras medan de som vet att de är i kontrollgruppen vet att det inte kommer ”hända” något. För att förhindra detta kan man göra blindtester, det vill säga att deltagarna inte vet vilken grupp de har hamnat i. Ett vanligt exempel är vid medicinska tester och en viss grupp får placebo. Riktiga experiment och kvasiexperiment För att kvalificeras som ett ”riktigt” experiment behöver undersökningen tillåta the researcher att identifiera orsaken av förändringarna som är observerade och göra det på ett sätt som eliminerar någon alternativ förklaring till resultaten. Det behöver utesluta alla andra faktorer som kan förklara vad som har orsakat förändringen eller händelsen som observerats. Ett riktigt experiment uppnår detta genom en kombination av fyra saker. # Både ett förtext och ett efter-test för att få mätningar före och efter introduktionen av variabeln som undersökt. # Användningen av en kontrollgrupp för jämförelser. # Slumpmässig fördelning av personer till kontrollgruppen och experimentgruppen. # Introduktionen av en variabel vars påverkan till experimentet man vill observera. Kvasiexperiment är en term som används för att beskriva en forskningsdesign som följer en experimentell tillvägagångssätt men som av vissa anledningar inte kan uppfylla kraven ovan. Ofta sker detta när experimentet tar plats utanför laboratoriet. För- och nackdelar Fördelar med experimentDenscombe, M. s.82-83, 2014 * Trovärdighet; användningen av experiment anses av många som det mest vetenskapliga och därför den mest trovärdiga sättet att undersöka saker. * Upprepar; Man kan upprepa experimentet och förväntas få samma resultat. Det vill säga, en annan forskningsgrupp kan ha ditt experiment och utföra det på nya testgrupper och kontrollgrupper och bör få samma slutsats. * Precision; Experiment tillåter en hög grad av precision och konsekvens när det kommer till mätningar som utgör grunden för all data. * Orsaker och förklaringar; Experiment tar plats under förhållanden som involverar kontroller av relevanta variabler vilket i sin tur tillåter the researcher att identifiera en exakt orsak till det som observerats. Nackdelar med experimentDenscombe, M. s.83-84, 2014 * Artificiella miljöer; Experiment i laboratorier väcker frågor om huruvida situationen skapar tillstånd som är jämförbara med den riktiga världen. Beter man sig på samma sätt i laboratorier som man gör i den naturliga miljön. * Deception och etik; Det finns två etiska aspekter som man behöver ha i åtanke när man överväger att utföra ett experiment. Det ena är om experimentets framgång förlitar sig på att hålla dess sanna syfte hemligt från objekten, om det är så ställs frågan om det är rätt att ”lura” deltagarna. Det andra är om man använder sig av kontrollgrupper (vilket är troligt) finns det då någon upplevd fördel eller nackdel av dom i respektive grupp? * Kontroll av relevanta variabler; Att kunna kontrollera relevanta variabler ligger i grund för en experimentell metod. Detta kan dock vara svårt att uppnå. * Orsak och effekt; Ett experimentell tillvägagångssätt tenderar att fokusera på observerbara effekter och fungerar bäst med relativt raka frågor. Det kan bli lätt att missa indirekta orsaker och är inte passande när det handlar mer komplexa orsaker (mer inom social science). * Slumpmässig fördelning till grupper; Om det inte är en möjlighet att slumpmässigt fördela deltagare till experimentgruppen och kontrollgruppen väcks frågor om grupperna genuint skapar en matchande motsvarighet. The researchers behöver vara säkra på att grupperna är likvärdiga. Exempel Marianne Bertrand och Sendhil Mullainathan har gjort ett fältexperiment "Are Emily and Greg more employable than Lakisha and Jamal? A field experiment on labor market discrimination." Bertrand, M, & Mullainatha, S, 2003 över rasdiskriminering på arbetsmarknaden i Boston och Chicago via tidningsannonser. De skickade ut över 5000 CV till 1300 olika annonser och mätte svarsskillnaden på när CV-innehavaren hade ett afro-amerikanskt klingande namn eller ett ”white american” klingande namn. De hade olika kategorier så som lägre och hög kvalitet (dvs erfarenhet) för att kunna söka jobb inom olika tjänstenivåer, allt från kassör till chefspositioner. Som mätbar data har de svarsfrekvens på annonserna och det blir en bra grund för kvantitativ data. Deras svagheter som de lyfter i sin rapport är att de inte faktiskt mäter om namnen påverkar om de ansökande får jobb eller inte utan snarare om namnets påverkan. Eftersom många afroamerikaner inte heller har ”typiska” afroamerikanska namn så blir det svårt att också förstå omfattningen av diskrimineringen utan studien ser till det stora hela. Detta experiment frambringar siffror och statistik, dvs hård kunskap som man sedan kan tolka. Ett experiment som det här är lätt att upprepa för att bekräfta dess trovärdighet. Referenser Litteraturlista Denscombe, M. 2014.The Good Research Guide : For Small-Scale Social Research Projects resurs. Maidenhead: McGraw-Hill Education Bertrand, M, & Mullainatha, S (2003). ''Are Emily and Greg more employable than Lakisha and Jamal? A field experiment on labor market discrimination. (No 9873). Cambridge, MA : National Bureau of Economic Research, 2003.http://www.nber.org/papers/w9873.pdf